


Snow Day

by MissCordayLewis



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Winter, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Susan spend one snow day together in her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my first foray into Mark/Susan fic. Set at the middle of Season 2.

The brain-freezing chill of a Chicago winter seeped through Mark’s layers and layers of clothing and into his bones. His teeth chattered and his glasses fogged, clouding once more his artificially enhanced vision. On his arms two paper bags of only Jerry Markovic could possibly carry in one go.

Then there were the stairs. Each step creaked and squeaked against the combined weight of his body, his snow suit, and the groceries he held on each arm. After every other stair step he double checked if it was still safe to climb while making a mental note to ask her to talk to her super.   _“Why does it have to be on the second floor?”_

Lucky for him, her apartment was situated near the stairs. Upon reaching the doorstep, her settled the groceries down the welcome mat and knocked three times. A click, and Susan, holding Susie, emerged from the other side to let him in. “Hey, did you get everything?”

Mark let himself in, carrying the bags to the table. “Yep. Got lucky with Susie’s baby formula. They were the last ones on the shelf.”

“Ever since that TV commercial came out, every parent in Chicago insisted on getting that milk thinking that it will make their kid geniuses. How can some magic milk make someone get an IQ of 140 before the kid even gets out of diapers?”

“Then why did you put that brand on the shopping list?”

Susan placed her right hand on her hip and contorted her face to a half-laugh, half-pout. “I most certainly did not.”

“Yes, you most certainly did.”

“Mark, you know I wouldn’t do that.” Susan said.

Grinning, Mark took the shopping list out of his pocket and read the contents. “Let’s see…shampoo, soap, diapers, cooking oil, Enfamil Premium Infant Formula…”

Susan walked to Susie’s playpen near the television and settled her down along with her toys. “Well, I have to know what the fuss is all about. The proof in the pudding is in the eating.”

“Actually, in this case the proof is in the pooping.”

Mark gave the list to Susan and stripped his snow suit off. “Work’s apparently quiet today. Three feet of snow, no patients, not even some guy who gets chest pain from shovelling all the snow. But knowing our luck, they’ll call us in.”

Susan playfully swatted Mark’s shoulder. “Oh come on Mark, stop jinxing everything.”

“I was just being realistic.” Mark said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I call it being pessimistic.”

The sweet aroma of hot chocolate emanated from the kitchen and surrounded the four corners of the living room. “I guess you already know what we’ll have for now.” Susan said.

“Are there any marshmallows?”

Susan rolled her eyes. “No, you know I hate marshmallows.”

Mark’s face suddenly fell, causing Susan to take back what she said. “I’m kidding about the no marshmallows bit. They’re on a separate bowl beside the pot.”

Soon, the pair sat down on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate on hand and feet propped up on the floor. “You know I’m starting to enjoy this snow day thing. After the divorce, I can’t even bear to get time off for myself.”

Then, he offered Susan his mug. “You want some?”

Susan pushed the drink away from her. “I told you, I hate marshmallows.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet. As you said, the proof in the pudding is in the eating.”

Hesitating for a brief second, Susan relented and received the mug from Mark.  She slowly brought the rim of the mug to her mouth and sipped from it, making sure to get as much marshmallows as she could. “Mmm…can’t believe I’ve been missing out for so long.”

“Told you. Here, have some more.” Mark said, offering the white bowl.

Susan yanked the container and poured half of its contents to her then marshmallow-free mug. “You know, I’m desperately craving for any kind of adult entertainment. All I’ve been saying for the past couple of months is baba, binkie and bo-bo, and all I’ve been watching is Wizard of Oz and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.”

“Welcome to wonderful world of parenting, Dr. Lewis.”

Just after finishing their mugs, two beeping sounds echoed from their place. “Guess I should’ve left my snow suit on.” Mark said.

“So much for a snow day.” 


End file.
